·En camino· Hush, hush history
by InfinityLove21
Summary: Unos cuantos capítulos para que estés entretenido. Una historia en la que todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos. [Lime / Lemon / AU / WAFF / Después ya veremos...]
1. Chapter 1

_**·Nombre del fic: **__En camino._

_**·Nombre del autor/es: **__InfinityLove21._

_**·Advertencias:**__ Algún capítulo puede tener Lime o Lemon. Y alguno quizás un poco de violencia. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia sí. (Sólo dos de ellos fueron inventados por mí)._

_**·Nota autor:* **__Bueno... Es mi primer fic, relacionado a Hush, hush. Advierto que sólo he leído hasta Crescendo, pero igual he decidido hacer este fic, con lo que sé. AU. Algunas cosas pueden no encajar con lo original, pero como ya dije, la historia es mía, los personajes no. Los invito a leer y espero que les guste:)_

—

_**CAPÍTULO 1. En camino.**_

No sabía si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Salir con Patch esa noche... ¿era lo adecuado? Nos habíamos peleado y me había mandado una cartita diciendo que lamentaba lo que pasó. Pero, ¿qué tal si voy y nos peleamos más de lo que estamos? ¿y si no voy? ¿qué sucedería? ¿se enojaría más?. Me lancé al vacío y decidí ir.

Ambos contábamos con mucho orgullo, pero él se lo había tragado primero. Quizás la próxima vez sea yo la que se lo trague. Y puede que sea una situación peor. Todo esto me pasa por no cerrar el pico cuando debo. Por hablar de más. Sé que en esta pelea él tenía razón.

_******__ Flashback de Nora hace 24 horas __******_

—¿Por qué siempre haces esto Patch? —dije poniéndome furiosa.

—¿Hacer qué? Eres tú, que siempre te imaginas todo.— respondió, para mi sorpresa, tranquilo.

—Claro, hazte el tonto. Los dos sabemos la verdad. ¿Por qué hablabas con Marcie? Sabes que me cae mal. Muy mal.—

—Yo no le hablaba a ella, ella me hablaba a mí. Fui a por un libro y se me acercó, eso es todo.—

No le contesté, dándole a entender de que estaba bastante tocada por el tema. No me gusta para nada que hable con Marcie, todos esos años haciéndome la vida imposible...

—_Ángel, _sabes que yo con ella no tengo relación ninguna, no tienes porqué ponerte así.— dijo, con intenciones de tranquilizarme.

—¿Así cómo exactamente?—

—Pues así... Celosa.— Se detuvo unos segundos— ¿Sabes que te ves muy hermosa enfadada no?— continuó mientras una sonrisa de picardía se le asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Yo no estoy celosa. Y menos de... esa.—Me levanté de la silla, con un fuerte movimiento, no le iba a dar el placer de que si le gustaba verme enfadar, me siguiera observando. Me retiré de ahí casi corriendo diría yo. Luego no hubo mensajes, llamadas, nada.

_******__ Fin del flashback __******_

Me encontraba en sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia mi escritorio. Eran las 19:48, y había quedado con Patch a eso de las 22:00. ¿A dónde iríamos a esa hora? El Delphic estaría casi por cerrar. ¿Me llevaría al Salón de Bo? No lo creo.

Decidí darme un buen baño de espuma para así despejarme de tanta tensión. Tomé el celular, mi ropa y una toalla limpia. Me dispuse a salir del dormitorio e ir al baño. Al llegar, dejé las cosas sobre una mesita que contenía en sus cajones mis pastillas de hierro, agua oxigenada, unos lentes de contacto, crema para la piel... Y de más cosas. Coloqué un tapón a la bañera y agregué sales de baño para generar espuma y un exquisito olor. Abrí el grifo, con la intención de que el agua, quedara a una temperatura ideal. Cuando ya se había llenado, me quité la ropa y la dejé tendida en el suelo. Metía una de mis piernas en la bañera cuando sonó el teléfono abajo. Maldije.

Bajaba las escaleras inusualmente rápido. Creí que sería Patch, para cancelar la cita. No me sentía con las ganas de ir.

—¿Si? —Contesté con un tono de fastidiada.

—¿Nora? Soy yo —Me había respondido mamá al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal estás? —

—Bien cariño. Creo que mañana llego a casa (_vendría a ser sábado_), si es que no se alarga esto.—

Maldije otra vez. No quería que regresara todavía. Sí, sí quiero verla, pero no aún, quería estar con Patch, y con mamá cerca no podría.

—Oh, ¡genial mamá! —Realmente no era genial.

—Bueno cariño, creo que ya me tengo que ir, mañana te llamaré, que pases buena noche, te quiero. — Colgó.

Volví de nuevo hacia arriba para terminar ese baño que tanto esperé. Ahora sí, me había metido y recostado sobre el borde.

—Uff, que relajante. — Dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

De pronto, cuando todo estaba en un silencio espenuzlante, sonó el celular, con el tono de Vee, dí un pequeño salto, realmente me había asustado.

Tomé el celular después de haberme secado la mano con una toalla, lo abrí y antes de que pudiera gesticular alguna palabra, Vee se me había adelantado.

—No sabes lo que acabo de ver.— dijo.

—No, no lo sé —solté una risa.

—Acabo de ver a Patch caminando con Marcie.—Me cambió la cara —Ese hijo de...—Y antes de que terminara la frase la interrumpí.

—¿Con Marcie? ¿Qué hace con ella? —Dije al mismo tiempo en el que me sentaba en la bañera, sorprendida.

—No lo sé cariño, si no ya te lo hubiera dicho.—

—¿Puedes acercarte sin que te vean para escuchar de lo que hablan?—

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, es difícil no verme a mí—

Sonreí. Esperé a que me volviera a hablar.

—Creo que hablan de una fiesta. Lo he deducido porque le he leído los labios a Marcie. Ahora dijo... "Condón". No, no, espera, ha dicho "cordón". ¿O quizás dijo "perdón"? Mmm. No sé.—

—Ay Vee, ¿algo que nos pueda ayudar?—

—Me temo que no, ella se acaba de despedir con un guiño y él ni se inmutó.— Hubo un silencio. —Sabes que no confío en Patch.—

—Sí, lo sé bien.— Se me había escapado una risita. —Dentro de un rato te llamo.— Le colgué.

Salí de la bañera. Alguien o algo quería que yo no me tomase ese baño. Me vestí con un short de jean negro, unos Converse blancos y una sudadera azul. Me peiné y me maquillé levemente, sé que a Patch no le gusta mucho que esté maquillada, más bien al natural.

Ya eran las 21:00. Aún quedaba tiempo para que Patch viniera a por mí. Que lento pasaba el tiempo que no estábamos juntos. Bajé y me senté en el sofá. Prendí la tele y me quedé viendo un rato la televisión.

21:57 ví que marcaba el reloj del programa. Me acomodé un poco la ropa, tomé mi móvil, me eché perfume y guardé todo lo que necesitaba para esa noche.

Sonó el timbre. Abrí y me encontré con su pelo negro. Su sonrisa me había hipnotizado. Creo que si seguía mirándolo un minuto más, se me caía la baba.

—¿Estás lista, _Ángel? _—

—Lista.— asentí con la cabeza.

Subimos a el Jeep. Encendió la radio y se escuchaba la canción "_Crazy little thing called love_" de _Queen. _No es que sea una fan de esa banda británica, pero esa canción tenía algo de particular...

Llegamos al lugar. Patch bajó del Jeep y rodeó el coche con intención de abrirme la puerta. Así lo hizo. Cuando bajé me di cuenta que estábamos en un hermoso acantilado. La luz de la luna pasaba por los espacios que habían entre las nubes negras y grises. Había humedad en el ambiente, eso hacía que hubiese calor.

Se apoyó en la parte delantera del Jeep, mirándome, ofreciéndome el espacio a su lado. No dijimos ninguna palabra, sólo mirábamos ese lindo paisaje... Hasta que por fin, habló.

—Nora. —

—¿Si? — Quise sonar desinteresada.

—Te apetece, ¿ir a otro lugar?—

—Como tú quieras.—

Pues así fue como nos subimos al Jeep, y condujo por la carretera. Nos topamos con un hotel 5 estrellas, para mi impresión, Patch detuvo el coche ahí. Nos bajamos y me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndome hacia la recepción.

En la entrada del hotel se encontraba a un costado la recepción, y al otro era al parecer una caferería, un bar y un restaurante al mismo tiempo. Patch caminó hacia la recepción, a hablar con el encargado de asignar habitaciones. Yo me paré al lado de una planta, observando las pinturas del lugar, hasta que llegué a la última de aquel pasillo, y divisé a Vee. No la veía bien, creí que estaba hablando con alguien más porque reía. Agudicé mi vista para ver bien y me moví en dirección contraria a la que estaba, entonces vi a Scott. "¿Scott? ¿En serio Vee?" dije para mis adentros.

Me giré y vi que Patch venía hacia mí con unas llaves en su mano. Estaba claro que había pedido una habitación... Me pregunto para qué.

—¿Todo bien, _Ángel?_—

—Sí, todo bien. Oye, ¿sabes si... Si Scott y Vee salen juntos?—

—Pues la verdad, ni idea. ¿Por qué?—

—Están por allá. ¿Qué harían en un hotel cómo este?—Se me revolvió el estómago cuando todas esas imágenes perturbadoras se me arrimaron a la mente.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?—

En serio. ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? ¿por qué me preocupaba? No estaba mal que salieran. Al fin y al cabo, él al ser un Nefilim sabía que podría cuidarla. Era un buen chico. Tomé la mano de Patch y lo guié hacia la habitación correcta.

—Ah ah.— Me negó con el dedo índice.—Vamos a por unas copas.—

Asentí. ¿Unas copas? Él sabe que yo no bebo. Pero al menos quizás esa noche sí, sólo por Patch, por pasarla bien. Íbamos caminando a la barra, Patch llamó al cantinero. Él se acercó y preguntó que queríamos.

—¿Qué desean?—Dijo poniéndose un repasador en su hombro.

—Danos dos _daikiris._—

Miré a mis alrededores. Hasta yo noté que no había dicho muchas palabras en toda la noche. El cantinero regresó con nuestras bebidas. Agradecí con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Tomé la copa y bebí un pequeño sorbo. Patch me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vamos Nora, sin miedo. No esta noche.—Se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuó —Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero la tendrás más tarde.—

—¿Una sorpresa? —Mis ojos brillaron. ¿Qué sorpresa? Tenía intriga.

Entonces al oír eso, le quité el adorno a la copa, que era una sombrillita y me tomé todo de un golpe.

—Así me gusta _Ángel._—Me dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí. Llamé al cantinero, le pedí otra copa. No sé porqué hacía eso, pero me sentía bien. Descontrolarme un poco no me vendría mal.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2.**_

Patch me miraba de reojo, tomando su copa. Sus labios... Madre mía, esos labios que me tenían loca. Comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, cuando de pronto, volvió a sonar mi celular. Era Vee. Di vuelta los ojos.

—¿Vee?—

—¡Nora! ¿Dónde estás? Creí que podría ir a tu casa ahora, llevar helado y mirar unas películas.—

—Ah, el caso es que estoy con Patch y llegaré muy tarde.— Paré unos segundos —Quizás otro día.—

—Oh, está bien, no pasa nada, ¡mañana te llamo! Que pases linda noche.—Colgó.

Patch clavó sus ojos negros en mí. Sonrió. Dios, que sonrisa, nunca me cansaría de ella.

—_Ángel, _hora de tu sorpresa.— me dijo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. ¡Genial! Me estaba muriendo de intriga y no había dejado de pensar en eso. Dejamos las copas a medio tomar, y me sentí un poco mareada.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación. Abrió la puerta mirándome y yo sonriéndole. Pasé y cerró la puerta de espaldas, con el pie. Nos mirábamos, estábamos de frente. Se acercó a mí y con sus manos cálidas tomó mi cara, acercándola a la suya. Me besó con ternura al principio, y luego con intensidad.

—Puedo sentirte.—Dijo.

—¿Qué? Pero tú no puedes, eres un ángel caído...— me interrumpió, con otro beso.

—Hoy sí. Me temo querida Nora, que estamos en las semanas del Jeshván.—

Me quedé atónita. ¿Quería decir que todo lo que hacía su cuerpo lo sentía? Eso, eso fue más que una sorpresa.

Me abrazó con fuerza, como si no me quisiera dejar escapar. Correspondí su abrazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, tenso y musculoso. Comenzamos a besarnos con una gran pasión, su lengua buscaba la mía, sin duda. Podía sentir claramente el olor a menta que emanaba. Pasó sus manos por mis hombros, bajando por mi espalda, luego, las posó en mis caderas, o quizás un poco más abajo. Coloqué una de sus manos en mi nuca, y la otra apoyada en su pecho, la fui subiendo más arriba, hasta llegar a su cabello. Él pasó una de sus manos por dentro de mi sudadera, y con la otra ayudó a quitarme la ropa azulada. Me quedé con una musculosa blanca. Yo hice lo mismo y le quité pasando por sus brazos, su camisa negra. ¡Vaya cuerpazo! Me había ganado la lotería con Patch. Mientras tanto, separó nuestros labios para dirigirse a mi cuello, y hundió la cabeza en él, besándolo con delicadeza. Me quitó mi musculosa, quedando sólo con el sostén y él completamente desnudo de torso para arriba. Había comenzado a desprenderme los botones del short cuando de nuevo suena mi celular.

—Buzón de voz, por favor.—Me dijo un poco fastidiado. Lo ignoré, era el tono de llamada de mi madre, ¿qué podía hacer?

—¿Diga? —.

—Madre mía Nora, ¿dónde es qué estás?—Dijo mi madre con un tono de preocupada.

—E-Estoy con Patch, ¿por qué?—

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que salgas con él, regresa a casa ahora mismo y no es una pregunta.—

Maldije.

—Sí, claro mamá.— le colgué, sin ni siquiera despedirme.

—¿Qué pasó?—Dijo Patch.

—Era mamá, quiere que vuelva a casa ahora.—

—¿Ahora? ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora?—

—Se ve que ha vuelto del trabajo.—

—Te llevaré a casa.— Dijo Patch, decepcionado.

—¿Cuándo terminan las semanas del Jeshván?—

—El jueves que viene.—

Fue ahí entonces cuando recordé que el miércoles no teníamos clase. Era la oportunidad perfecta, un día sólo para nosotros y me daba igual lo que mi madre me dijese. No iba a desperdiciar esa ocasión en la que Patch por fin podría sentir algo.

—El miércoles no tenemos clase.—Le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso qué?—

—Después soy yo la que es inocente.— Se quedó unos minutos pensativo, tratando de entender de qué hablaba yo.

—Ahh, tú dices de salir el miércoles, ya que no tenemos clase, ¿no?—

—Exacto tontito.—

Me sonrió. Nos vestimos, devolvimos la llave de la habitación y fuimos a por el Jeep.

Una vez volvimos a casa, nos quedamos sentados en el coche, unos minutos. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que no era la primera vez en la que estábamos solos. Conseguí elegir las palabras que buscaba.

—Escucha Patch... Yo, yo...—Realmente me costaba decirlo, quizás eso no le gustase.

—Dime _Ángel._—

—Yo soy...—Y se escuchó un grito dentro de la casa. —¿Qué fue eso?—

—No lo sé, iré a ver, tú quédate aquí y si alguien sale, te escondes.—

Patch se adentró en la niebla que rodeaba mi casa, abrió la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa. Pasaron 5 minutos. 5 Minutos en los que Patch no salía, y ninguna luz en la casa se encendía. Decidí entrar.

Salí del Jeep y sigilosamente entré por la puerta de atrás. «—_Sal de la casa, Nora, es peligroso, aquí hay dos Nefilims que te están buscando, pero vete, vete lejos, tu madre está aquí conmigo, no le pasará nada» _Escuché en mi mente. Era Patch, y por alguna razón dos Nefilims me andaban buscando. Parte de mí, quería irse pitando de ahí, y parte de mí quería saber si ambos iban a estar bien. Opté por la segunda.

«—_Nora, ¿qué haces? ¡Vete lejos! Te estás sirviendo en bandeja de oro_.» Volvió a decirme. Lo ignoré, quería saber si mi madre estaba bien y si él estaba bien. Derrepente, unas manos taparon mi boca, impidiéndome gritar. «—_¡Patch, Patch! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio!_» Comencé yo, a decir en mi mente, aunque sabía que no me podía escuchar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ¿por qué me buscarían?

—Así que tú eres la famosa Nora Grey... ¿No es así?—Dijo un chico, o un hombre, no lo distinguía.

Asentí, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Apuesto a que quieres saber quién soy yo.—

Volví a asentir. ¿Qué? ¿no era obvio? Estaba en mi casa, secuestrando a mi familia y a mi novio, ¿cómo no voy a querer saber quién es?

—Yo soy...—Se quedó en silencio, dejando un leve suspenso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3.**_

Con mi brazo izquierdo, el que tenía menos fuerza pero el que tenía libre, le di un codazo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se doblara del dolor. Corrí hacia la puerta en la que había entrado, pero una mujer enmáscarada me cerró la puerta en las narices.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? La fiesta está dentro.—Me sonó a una voz conocida, aunque no la logré a descifrar, de lo asustaba que estaba.

Corrí en diferente dirección. ¿Ambos Nefilims? Eso quiere decir que son inmortales, pero... «—_Arriba hay una ventana abierta, pero es muy difícil para saltar_— se calló dos segundos —_Nora, tienes que salir de aquí, no sé la razón aún por la que están detrás de ti, no puedo acceder a sus mentes, me tienen bloqueado._» Me interrumpió. Subí las escaleras, pero en la cima de ellas se encontraba el hombre, también enmáscarado, con un pasamontañas.

Miré a mis alrededores, buscando un arma, servía cualquiera cosa. Divisé un paraguas al lado de la puerta. Vacilé, hice un amague como que subía, pero bajé como un rayo y tomé el paraguas. Lo sé, me he de haber visto como una tonta. La mujer enmáscarada me quitó el paraguas de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin duda era un Nefilim o alguna raza relacionada. Además de ser inmortales, sentían, ¿no?

Me acorraló en la esquina de la puerta y la pared. Estaba perdida.

—¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?— Pude ver como estaba sonriendo bajo ese pasamontañas.

—No, no lo sé. ¿Se puede saber por qué?—dije, trantanto de hacerme la fuerte.

—Es obvio querida... Una vez te encontramos a ti, no se nos hará difícil encontrar a tu media hermana. Obrien te matará a ti, y yo a tu hermana. Hoy acabaremos contigo.—

—¿Obrien?— Me estaba confundiendo.

—Así es, el tipo al que le pegaste un codazo, no te hagas.—

—¿Para qué me necesitan?—

—Uh, que no se me olvide presentarme. Me llamo Casey. Un placer.—

¿Quiénes eran estos dos? ¿Para qué me querían? Y también... ¿Para qué querían a Marcie?

—¿Para qué me necesitan?— Insistí.

—Ya te vas a enterar... O no.—

«_Nora, no te fies de sus palabras, puede ser que mientan. Tengo un plan, pero quiero que me hagas caso._» ¿Dónde estaba él?

—Claro que la voy a matar.—Dijo el hombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Pero antes, me divertiré un poco contigo.—Continuó, mirándome.

¿D-Divertirse c-conmigo? ¿qué q-quería decir con e-eso?

«_Si ese bastardo se acerca a ti, juro que le rompo las piernas._»

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes un bonito cuerpo? Creo que se vería mejor sin ropa...—

—Agh, por favor Obrien, que asco.—

—¿Qué? Soy hombre, tengo mis necesidades.—

Estaba deseando que Patch me dijera el plan, pero ya veo que se arrepintió.

—¿Te quito yo la ropa o... Te la quitas tú?—

—Ni una, ni otra.—

—Vamos, no te hagas la difícil. Seguro que la tienes más abierta que una cueva.—

—No idiota, soy virgen.— Hasta que porfin lo dije.

«_¿Eres virgen Nora? Si se te acerca... Uff, va a desear no haber nacido.»_

—Oh... Así que eres virgen. ¡Mejor todavía! Te voy a estrenar yo.—

—Aléjate de mí, asqueroso.—

—No me dirás asqueroso cuando te esté penetrando.—

Maldito estúpido. ¿Qué se creía que era?

Para mi asombro Patch salió de la inmensa oscuridad. Saltó sobre el tipo, cuando me dijo «_¡Corre! Ve a por tu madre, está en la cocina._»

Salí corriendo despavorida. Busqué a mi madre en la cocina, estaba acurrucada contra un mueble del lugar. La rodeé con mis brazos, al parecer estaba media sedada. Corrimos hasta la puerta y estaba abierta, entramos al Jeep, las llaves estaban puestas, mi madre se había dormido en el asiento del acompañante.

Sentí la voz de Patch en mi mente. «_Conseguí inmovilizar al sujeto, pero no sé en dónde está la mujer, al parecer se ha escapado, porque no la presiento. Ángel, ve con tu madre y espérame en la casa de Vee, yo te alcanzaré, no te gustará ver lo que sucederá aquí._»

Y así lo hice, puse en marcha el Jeep y salimos pitando de ahí con rumbo a la casa de Vee.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4.**_

Llegamos. Tomé a mi madre y la desperté. Caminamos hasta el porche de lo que era la casa de Vee. Toqué la puerta, varias veces, hasta que una luz a lo lejos se encendió. Vee, por suerte, abrió la puerta.

—¡Vee! Menos mal, ¿podríamos entrar?—

—Sí, claro, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿está tu madre... Bien?—

—Sí, sí, está bien, sólo que está cansada por el viaje.— Mentí. Era obvio que no podía contarle que dos mitad ángeles caídos mitad humanos habían venido a buscarme para matarme. No lo entendería.

Supuse que lo de mi madre sería un leve sedante... sólo para dormirla en el momento y no ocasionar problemas, como que se hubiera resistido o algo por el estilo. Ya eran las 2:55 de la madrugada y Patch todavía no había vuelto. Pensé que no se tardaría.

—Vee... ¿No hay algo qué quieras contarme?— Le dije, para que me dijera qué hacía allí con Scott.

—Emm... Déjame pensar... Pues no, lo sabes todo.—

—¿Segura? ¿No hay nada que me quieras decir de Scott y tú por ejemplo?—

—¿Scott y yo? —Me miró desconcertada. —¿Has estado siguiéndome?—

—No, no te he estado siguiendo. Sólo te vi en el hotel 5 estrellas que está al lado del acantilado.—

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar allí con Scott?—

—Yo no lo sabía, estaba ahí con Patch porque habíamos quedado. Derrepente te vi... Con Scott. ¿Acaso... Acaso salen juntos?—

—Pues... Pues... No veo la razón por la que te molesta.—

—Vamos Vee, no me molesta, sólo quiero que me cuentes, ¿no soy tu mejor amiga?—

—Sí lo eres, pero ese no es el problema. Scott y yo sólo hemos estado saliendo porque... No somos novios.— Se quedó en silencio. —Sólo quedamos para tener... Relaciones sexuales. Nada más. _Amigos con derechos._—

¿Amigos con derechos? Bueno, viniendo de Vee no me sorprende.

—¿Por qué no salen?—Dije, para romper el hielo.

—Pos, porque no. No queremos una relación seria... Sólo queremos divertirnos.—

Nos aburrimos de esperar a Patch. Decidimos dormir después de ver los programas aburridos que daban por la televisión.

Comencé a dormirme... Estaba exhausta. Todo se estaba tornando blanco y negro... Y ya no estaba en la habitación de Vee. Estaba en la mía. Me senté en la cama, y miré hacia la ventana. Las ramas del árbol hacían ruido al chocar contra los cristales. Miro hacia mi izquiera, donde estaba la puerta. Y allí estaba él, como siempre, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándome y con una curva en su mejilla que parecía entornar una sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué tardaste tanto?—

—Todo bien _Ángel._ La chica no sé dónde se metió, pero el hombre te aseguro que no volverá a molestarte.—

—¿Qué le hiciste?—

—Digamos que... Ha decidido emprender el vuelo.—

¿Se refería que se iría al cielo? Como diciendo... Que se había muerto. ¿Lo habría matado? Me quedé un minuto boquiabierta.

—¿Lo mataste?—

—¿Matar? Claro, y arriesgarme a que me quiten las alas de nuevo, no te jode.— Hizo una pausa —Además, es un Nefilim, es inmortal.— Decía mientras se acercaba a mí, despacio.

Suspiré aliviada... Al fin y al cabo, me quería matar, lo sé, pero no soy rencorosa o vengativa... Sólo en ciertas ocasiones.

Llegó hasta dónde yo estaba, se posicionó en cuclillas enfrente de mí, quedando a mi altura y tocando con sus manos mis rodillas. Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, no sé porque, pero tenía esa necesidad. Correspondió mi abrazo. Simuló el mismo abrazo que habíamos tenido en el hotel, me abrazaba con fuerza. «_No quiero soltarte nunca, Ángel._»  
Lo miré a los ojos. "Yo tampoco quiero que me sueltes", murmuré. Me levantó de mi sitio para poner sus manos en mis caderas. Yo entrelacé mis dedos en su nuca. Seguíamos mirándonos. Había fuego en sus ojos. Acercó su boca a mi oído, para decirme despacio: "_Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, prométemelo. Prométeme que no me olvidarás jamás". _¿Prometérselo? ¡Yo hasta se lo juro! Podría decirse que Patch, es el amor de mi vida... ¿No?

—Te lo prometo.—Dije al mismo tiempo en el que asentía con la cabeza.

Me aupó, tomándome por las nalgas, mientras que yo rodeaba mis piernas en su cintura. Cambió repentinamente, colocando esta vez mi trasero en su antebrazo y dejando un brazo libre. Me llevo hasta la habitación de mi madre, abriendo con su mano libre la puerta, sin encender la luz. ¿En serio la cama de mi madre? Será porque tenía 2 plazas. Me recostó sobre la cama estando a ciegas, despacio. Espera un momento... Estaba soñando. Ignoré ese pensamiento. Patch en sí, hacía que lo ignorara, me mantenía pendiente de otra cosa. Levantó un poco mi blusa, haciendo que se me viera la barriga. Me ruboricé. Él seguía besándome el cuello, los hombros, la clavícula... Y seguía descendiendo. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. Que casualidad, ¿no?  
Posó una de sus manos en uno de mis pechos, por encima de la ropa. Lo miré al mismo tiempo en el que me mordía el labio, parecía ansioso. Rápidamente acudió a mi boca, explorándola con determinación, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pasé mis manos por su espalda. Esa espalda firme y a la vez musculosa. Me quemaba el fuego por dentro. Sentí como una de sus manos hacía un camino, desde el valle de mis pechos, pasando por mi barriga, llegando hasta el borde de mi pijama, que era una simple braga con un gatito. ¿Qué? No me critiquen, el gatito se veía lindo. Al verlo me dijo mentalmente: «_Mmm... Lindo gatito_». Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Le quité la camisa. No iba a dejar que sólo yo me desnudara... No, no.  
De pronto, sentí la voz de Vee, llamándome.

—Ignora la voz, Nora, aún no te vayas—

—¡Nora! ¡Despiértate muchacha! Es hora de levantase— Escuchaba el eco de la voz de Vee.

—Ignórala por favor— insistió.

Fui lentamente abriendo los ojos, quise quedarme, pero no pude. Un rayo de sol invadía mi vista, despertándome. No tenía posibilidad de quedarme. Cuando me miré sentí que mi cuerpo quemaba.

—¡Por fin! Ya empezaba a creer que te habías muerto.—Dijo con exasperación.

—Perdón, estaba teniendo un sueño muy... Cautibante.—

—¿Qué soñabas? Espera, no me digas, soñabas que lo hacías con Patch. Tipo así, dándote duro contra la pared...— Dijo entre risas.

Bingo. Le había dado. Bueno, prácticamente no, porque no lo estábamos haciendo aún. Pero algo así.

—No, justo en eso no soñaba— Algo así, pero no, tampoco iba a darlo a reconocer... Que vergüenza —No todo es sexo, ¿sabías?—

—Cuando lo pruebes, querida amiga, no dirás lo mismo.— decía marchándose del cuarto rumbo al baño.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5.**_

Había pasado toda la tarde con Vee. Fuimos de compras y arrasamos con todo. Decidí comprarme una nueva blusa de color beige, unos vaqueros azul claro y un juego de ropa interior con encajes rojo, que tenía añadido unas cintitas negras. Vee me dijo que lo compré para Patch... Pero no, lo hice por mí, por verme bien. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
Nos tomamos un descanso en un pequeño restaurante del lugar. Pedimos par de cafés. El mío lo pedí cortado con leche. Comenzamos a hablar de diferentes temas... Hasta que salió 'Scott'.

—Últimamente Scott está muy distante... No sé. — me dijo Vee.

—¿Distante? ¿Por qué? — pregunté intrigada.

—Ay no sé, quizás esté viendo a otra. ¿Qué tienen las demás que yo no? — Dijo con un poco de decepción.

—Mira, tú lo tienes todo, ¿está bien? Eres linda, tienes carácter, personalidad... ¿qué más quieres?

—Un buen cuerpo. Eso quiero.

—No es necesario. Un chico se tiene que enamorar de ti por tu forma de ser, no por tu aspecto físico.

—Pues en eso como que tienes razón... Pues ala, si no le gusto que le den.

—Bien dicho. — le sonreí y continué — Qué te parece... ¿seguirlo?

—¿Tú crees?

—Te estoy preguntando.

—Bueno... Sólo por echar una miradita a lo que hace.

—¿Esta noche habéis quedado?

—No, hoy no.

—Perfecto. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Me sonrió, terminamos nuestra "merienda", pagamos y nos fuimos. Vee me dejó en mi casa y luego se fue a la suya, o al menos eso creo.  
¡Oh mierda! Dejé a mi mamá en la casa de Vee, ¿cómo pude olvidarme?  
Me encontraba en mi habitación y bajé rápidamente, tomé el teléfono fijo y disqué el número de Vee. Sonó 3 veces hasta que por fin alguien atendió.

—¿Diga? — me había contestado la mamá de Vee.

—¡Qué tal señora! Habla Nora.

—¡Nora, querida! Estoy bien ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Bien gracias... ¿no se encontrará Vee por ahí, no?

—Vee no ha llegado todavía... — hizo una pausa — ah, espera, acabo de escuchar que el Neon ha llegado.

Menos mal. No le iba a preguntar a su madre si mi madre estaba ahí.

—Ahora le digo que se ponga a el teléfono. — Me dijo.

—¡Gracias! — estuve esperando aproximadamente como unos... Dos o tres minutos, hasta que contestó Vee, al fin.

—¿Nora? ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Mi madre todavía sigue en tu casa!

—Oh por dios, nos hemos olvidado. YA mismo la voy a buscar, espérame.

Volví a esperarla unos minutos. Haciendo círculos con el dedo índice sobre la mesada de la cocina. Me respondió y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Nora... Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No se despertó?

—No, no es eso... El problema es que tu mamá no está aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité, frustrada. ¿Adónde se había metido mi madre?

—¡No lo sé! En la habitación que la dejamos no hay nadie... Ni nada. ¿Ella lleva celular?

—Espera, la llamaré de mi móvil a ver si lo trae consigo.

Me estaba desesperando. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿cómo me pude olvidar? Marqué su número, con algunos errores, de lo angustiada que estaba.

—Lo siento, no tiene el saldo suficiente para esta llamada. —Me había dicho la contestadora.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡No me digas eso ahora!

Regresé al fijo.

—Vee, no tengo tarjeta, ¿ahora qué hago?

—La llamaré yo, dime su número.

—0-9-1-2-0-6-4-2-9

—... Me dice que lo tiene apagado.

Carajo. Ahora sí que la había liado. Justo, llaman a la puerta. ¡¿Quién podía ser ahora?!  
Abrí para encontrarme con madre. ¡Dios!

—¡MAMÁ! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?

—¡A mí no me grites! — Me gritó ella, entonces bajé las revoluciones, apenada. — Me tuve que tomar un bus, porque a ALGUIEN se le había ocurrido dejarme en la casa de su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, tranquila eh, yo solo quería saber en donde andabas, porque estas no son horas de llegar a casa. — Me fulminó con la mirada, pensé que ese sería el último de mis días. Me largué corriendo con el fijo entre mis manos, en dirección a mi cuarto.

—¿Vee, siguies ahí? —dije, conteniendo una carcajada.

—¡Sigo aquí! ¿qué pasó?

—Mi madre, que acaba de llegar a casa.

—Oh, menos mal, que suerte... Pensé que la habían secuestrado o algo.

—Te dejo, luego te llamo. — Le colgué.

Escuché un grito de mi madre desde el living. "_Nora, ¿qué son éstas cosas tiradas aquí? ¡Ven a levantar este desorden!_"

—¡Sí mamá! — bajé para ver el tal desorden que había hecho. Cuando llegué, no había nada, todo estaba ordenado.

Puse cara de no entender nada, y le dije a mi madre:

—Mamá, acá está todo ordenado, ¿para qué me llamas si lo ordenas tú?

—Yo no ordené nada, así que no te quieras librar y ordená eso. _(Si ven alguna tilde que crean que está mal, pues no, lo que pasa es que soy uruguaya y pues tenemos el mismo acento que los argentinos... Lo digo por el "ordená".)_

—¡No me estoy librando de nada! Vení a ver. —le reproché.

Mi madre se acerca y pone la misma cara que yo desde un principio.

—P-pero... acá estaba todo desordenado... —me dijo, desorientada.

—Quizás un baño te haría bien...

—A lo mejor. Sí, buena idea, me voy a duchar.

Ignoré eso del "está desordenado" "ahora ya no". Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se retiró a sus aposentos. Me tiré en el sillón y tomé el móvil. Ví que tenía un mensaje nuevo y de un número desconocido.


End file.
